criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Left Behind
Left Behind '''is the thirteen case of the World Edition and is the last case to be in Sahara Region. Plot After Arresting the CEO of the mysterious channel, everyone was confused that the source wasen't from the news themselves, but the source that hypnotized General of the US Army, also give Amanda the weapon, which she used to kill Mehdi. Salah analyzed one of messages sent by Ahmed, she couldn't make out what the service and number, all she found is that the message was sent in Jericho, Israel. The Elite make their next move to stop in Israel to finally to stop the hacker. Salah said that the message was sent near a chruch, but Rosana was found squished by a cross in the chruch. According to Liam, the cross did killed Rosana, however there was a wound that exactly fits a dagger. It was also confirmed that the killer is a christian, because there was a nail in the cross, confirming that the killer could have crucified Rosana, unfortunately couldn't because of arriving of Koharu and the Player. Stats Victim * '''Rosana Altschuler (found her body squished by a cross) Murder Weapon * Cross Killer * Anhur Kassis Crime Scenes Suspects Gerald Anderson General of US Army * The suspect is a christian. * The suspect lives in Sahara Region. * The suspect have traveled in Amman. Salah Merabet The Elite's Technical Expert * The suspect is an christian. * The suspect lives in Sahara Region. * The suspect eats Couscous. Anhur Kassis University Student * The suspect is an christian. * The suspect lives in Sahara Region. * The suspect has traveled in Amman. * The suspect eats Couscous. Agnetha Abramsen Swedish Reporter * The suspect has traveled in Amman. * The suspect eats Couscous. Mohamed Leftah Cameraman * The suspect is a christian. * The suspect lives in Sahara Region. * The suspect has traveled in Amman. * The suspect eats Couscous. Quasi Suspect(s) Abdown Biderman Tel Aviv Fire Chief Addington Eramus CEO of ASA Killer's Profile * The killer is a christian. * The killer lives in Sahara Region. * The killer has traveled in Amman. * The killer eats Couscous. * The killer's age is below 30. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Chruch (Clues: Victim's Body, Cross, Journal, Torn Photo) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 12:00:00) * Analyze Cross (Hours: 8:00:00, The Killer's Profile: The killer is a christian) * Examine Journal (New Suspect: Gerald Anderson) * Ask Gerald how his journal end up in the crime scene (The Suspect's Profile: The suspect is a christian) * Examine Torn Photo (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rothschild Boulevard) * Investigate Rothschild Boulevard (Clues: Tablet, Faded Note, Smartphone) * Examine Tablet (New Suspect: Salah Merabet) * Question Salah what is she doing researching on Rosana (The Suspect's Profile: The suspect is a christian) * Examine Faded Note (Prerequisite: Send to Abrahan) * Soon! Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Secrets Buries Itself (6/6) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:World Edition (AlternativeEnoch) Cases Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases Category:Sahara Region (Enoch)